Total Brawl Island 2: Smash Bros Brawl
by ShadowHero1927
Summary: Under new ownership due to original author's lack of motivation.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Total Brawl Island: The NEW Series is Under New Ownership due to ultimateTORINOR (original author and creator of Total Brawl Island: The NEW Series)'s lack of motivation to continue writing. **

Total Brawl Island

Chapter 1: Meeting the Victims

A lush island appears and little buildings can be seen below the setting sun. As the island gets closer, you notice a man (who seems very narcissistic just from his appearance alone) alone on a dock next to an expensive-looking cruise ship. The man opens his mouth and begins to speak…

Man: Welcome to Total Brawl Island! I'm your host, Chris Maclean, and do we have an awesome season for you! 24 vict…er…campers will be competing here for a chance at wining $1,000,000! To do so, they will have to survive the challenges I throw at them, and…themselves. These 24 contestants are familiar…but only one of them will win the money! Oh yeah…if any of them seem a little pissed, it's probably because they were promised a 5-star hotel instead of this crappy summer camp. So without any further ado…lets meet our first contestant…Falco Lombardi!

Falco: [Looks around at his surroundings] This crappy place is it?

Chris: Yep.

Falco: Where's the hot tub? Where are the lovely women?

Chris: We didn't have the budget for these kinds of things. Go stand on that side of the dock, you're holding up the entryway! [Falco walks off grumbling] I see our next contestant! Please welcome our next contestant…Ness!

Ness: Pleasure to be here and all that I'm sure. You're the host?

Chris: Yes I am, Ness, yes I am.

Ness: [eyes Chris shrewdly] You don't look like much.

Chris: …Go stand next to Falco. [Ness walks confidently over to Falco]

[Sonic comes running over]

Chris: Here-

Sonic: WOO HOO! [Runs circles around Chris] THIS SHOW IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

Chris: That's…great, Sonic, but we are on a REALLY tight schedule. [Grabs Sonic and throws him over to the two other contestants] Here's our next 3 contestants…say hello to Mario, Luigi, and Peach!

Sonic: HEY guys!

Mario: Hey, how is it going?

Sonic: Pretty AWESOME! [Mario walks over to Sonic]

Peach: Chris, can I please stay in the cruise ship? That was the best 15 minutes of my life!

Chris: Sorry, Peach, that's my crib! [Peach fumes and walks over to Mario and the others] Ever the quiet one, eh, Luigi? Any words?

Luigi: …Hey guys.

Chris: Good enough. [Luigi walks over to everyone but stands a little apart from them]

Falco: [whispering] What's his deal, Mario?

Mario: He's not the most talkative guy around. Keeps to himself a lot, but he IS a good guy.

Ness: Humph.

Chris: Can we get back to ME and my debut? [3 people wearing swords walk out of the ship] Here are our swordsmen of the show: Marth, Ike, and Link!

Marth: Are any of you into dressing up? [Looks to Falco] How 'bout you, handsome? That's quite an extensive costume you have. I like it. [Falco is speechless]

Ness: Awesome. A fruit cup is here too, what else will I have to endure?

Ike: I don't like surprises, Chris…they get me ANGRY!

Chris: Yeah, your doctor told me to give these pills to you if you ever went berserk.

Ike: Very thoughtful of him… [Marth and Ike walk over to the others]

Chris: He has a few issues… that make him perfect for this show!

Link: He seemed very normal on the shi- [He trips and falls into the water]

Mario: I'll get him! [He jumps in the water and very heroically saves Link from drowning]

Link: [coughing and sputtering] Thanks, Mario.

Mario: No problem, just make sure to not be so careless next time, eh?

Link: [smiles] You got it.

Chris: Our next 4 contestants, in order, here are Capt. Falcon, Samus, Fox and Wolf.

Capt. Falcon: So you're sure you don't want to go out-

Samus: I'm 100% SURE that I think you are the most persistent man I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. [Throws Capt. Falcon into the water]

Chris: Miss Aran, how was your trip?

Samus: Completely awful. I just hope Mr. Captain over there isn't on my team. [Stalks away]

Chris: We might have to do something about that… [Winks at the camera] Fox, Wolf, how are you two getting along?

Wolf: Just…great, Chris. Now shut the hell up, mate. [Walks toward the others]

Fox: Hey Falco, how's it going man?

Falco: Look at this place, dude! Where's the luxury resort?

Fox: [Walking over to stand next to him] Hey Falco, look on the bright side, at the end of the road there is $1,000,000!

Ness: Does anything faze this guy?

Falco: Absolutely nothing…

Chris: Lets keep this show rolling, people, and please give a big welcome to Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser! [Nearly everyone boos at them]

Chris: You guys have a lot of work to do.

Wario: Don't we know it. [They walk over to the others]

Chris: It's time to meet the last third of the contestants now. [Someone walks off the ship] DK, nice to see you made it!

DK: It's nice to be here…but this place really looked different on the application form.

Chris: I'm guessing it did, DK, I'm guessing it did. [DK walks over to the others]

DK: Hey, fellas, how's it going?

Sonic: AWESOME!

DK: Sweet.

Chris: Olimar, it's good to see you. [Olimar nods and walks over to the ever-expanding group of contestants] All right then, I think it's time to welcome the beauties Zelda, Sheik, and Krystal! [The girls walk over to Chris] Since you have their complete and undivided attention (some of the guys were drooling), why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves?

Krystal: Well, for starters, I'm here to win.

Zelda: Judging by the look of some of the others [She glances pointedly at Luigi and Olimar] I won't be the first voted off.

Chris: Sheik? Any words?

Sheik: …No.

Chris: All right, ladies, join the gang. [The girls join the throng] Ah, here comes our ex-military man, Snake!

Snake: My mission is none of your concern. If you ask I'll be forced to terminate you with extreme prejudice.

Chris: Ummmm…okay then? Just… join the others. [Snake walks away] He's a little weird. All those battles to the death, I suppose. Anyway, our last two contestants, please say a FINAL hello to Yoshi and Lucario!

Yoshi: Hey guys! I'm just really excited today! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! [Runs around in circles]

Ness: Awesome. A dinosaur on crack. Now I've seen everything.

Lucario: It was all the free coffee that cruise ship had. The poor guy probably had a bit too much…

Yoshi: Wheeeeeeeee…eeee…ee [Suddenly collapses]

Falco: And there he goes. He's out like a light.

Chris: All right people, since we are now FINALLY all here, meet me by the campfire pit in 15 minutes!

Krystal: Where is that, exactly?

Chris: Next to the buildings! No more questions just go! [Runs into cruise ship]

Fox: Well guys, lets go… [The 24 contestants walk off with DK carrying Yoshi]

15 minutes later…

Chris has gathered the 24 contestants by the campfire to discuss the rules for the show…

Chris: Campers, congratulations on making it this far!

Zelda: But we haven't done anything yet.

Chris: …Shut up please. Anyway, on this island you will be participating in challenges that will be more geared towards ratings than your overall success, is everyone okay with that?

All: No!

Chris: Trick question! You already signed your contracts. [All of the contestants groan] Back to my explanation, during your time on the island, you will be able to let out your pent up feelings, or whatever kids get these days, in the confessional washroom over there. [Points to a perfectly new bathroom]

Peach: Oh, that bathroom looks really clean! Thank you, Chris!

Chris: I forgot to mention, that that is the only bathroom on the island!

Ike: Do you delight in making us ANGRY!

Chris: Yes I do, Ike, yes I do. Since I've got the boring stuff out of the way, now the INTERESTING stuff! [He grins wickedly at the contestants] The TEAMS!

Confessions

Samus: [She holds her head in her hands and groans] In hindsight, I REALLY shouldn't have told Chris my preferences…

Olimar: [waves]

End

Chris: I am going to split the 24 of you in half. While on the island, your team will be like your family, and you should try not to piss them off too much. [Glances at Wario, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Marth] Until I see fit to disband the teams, you are stuck with these people for the ENTIRE SHOW. You will participate in all of the challenges with your team, and if you should lose, you will need to vote someone off. It's a big deal.

Wolf: I suppose it's fair to assume that you've already picked our teams then, mate?

Chris: Very perceptive, Wolf. You are completely correct. When I call your name, please come stand by the campfire. The first name is…

…

…

…

…

Falco: Get on with it!

Chris: It adds dramatic tension! Fine! Falco, since you're so eager to get started, come up here!

Falco: Thank you! [Stands up and walks next to the campfire]

Chris: Please come up: Wolf, Zelda, Luigi, Ganondorf, Sheik, Marth, Ike, Lucario, Olimar, Sonic, and Snake! [They all come forward] You twelve are now united under the name Screaming Smashers! Which leaves the rest of you [Chris glances around at Mario, Peach, Link, DK, Fox, Krystal, Capt. Falcon, Samus, Yoshi, Wario, Bowser, and Ness] as team Bawling Brawlers. Now, teams, its time for the announcement of the sleeping arrangements. [Chris yet again grins] The Smashers get the left cabin, and the Brawlers get the right cabin.

Samus: It's bad enough that you put me with this PIG, [she gestures at Capt. Falcon, who looks positively delighted at the teams] but now you tell me I have to SLEEP WITH HIM!

Chris: No, I said you had to share a room with him. The boys get one side of the cabin, the girls, and whomever else they choose, get the other side. Now since it's dark out, time for you all to figure out who's sleeping where. Try to get some sleep tonight! [Laughs wickedly and departs to his deluxe, 5 star, complete with a movie theater and pool, cruise ship]

Mario: Shall we go?

Fox: Lead the way.

Link: I'm glad I'm on this te- [He trips but DK steadies him]

DK: Steady there, Link, don't want you to be hurt before the first challenge.

Link: Thanks man, I'm just clumsy.

The Brawlers reach the cabin door.

Fox: Everyone in! [Looks at Krystal, who is right behind him] After you, Krystal.

Krystal: …Thanks.

Confessions

Fox: I've always been the gentlemanly type, but Krystal…man I would open a door for her every day…wait, that's not what I meant-

Krystal: I can honestly say that's the first time a man has opened the door for me. EVER. I'll admit that it felt pretty good. [Glances around suddenly] These things are private, right?

End

In the Smashers cabin…

Zelda: All right, what are the sleeping arrangements?

Sonic: This is AWESOME! Tomorrow is going to be the BEST DAY EVER!

Lucario: Well, there are six beds on either side, and only two females, so it appears that four males will have to share your side of the room.

Sheik: …Pick the least annoying.

Zelda: All right, Luigi, since you don't talk much, Olimar, since you don't talk at ALL, Marth, since you'll probably be more comfortable on this side-

Falco: More like we'll be more comfortable if he's on your side!

Zelda: [Glares at Falco] And Lucario, because it was his idea. Everyone okay with that?

Luigi: [Shrugs] Fine with me.

Marth: Girlfriend, you WON'T regret this decision!

Olimar: [Nods]

Lucario: It will be my pleasure.

Zelda: All right. Now everyone go to sleep or I WILL make sure you regret it!

Confessions

Falco: I like the girl's style. She's all about taking charge in a situation it seems like. Not my type, though. I will never be tied down to one lady. That's insane!

Sonic: Since I'm not allowed to talk in the cabin anymore, I have to do it in here…JUST WAIT AMERICA, SONIC'S GOING TO WIN TOMORROW! WOOHOO! [Someone knocks on the door]

Sonic: Hello? [Opens the door]

Wolf: Mate, if you don't shut it, the girls WILL kill you, and you won't see tomorrow.

Sonic: Bummer… [Walks out]

End

Chris' cruise ship

[Chris is sitting in a hot tub drinking a very expensive and important-looking beverage]

Chris: With the teams chosen and the cabins picked out, the campers will probably lie awake for hours in anticipation of what tomorrow could bring. For 23 people it will bring victory, but for one unfortunate person, it will bring defeat. How will the teams hold up? What is the first challenge that they will have to face? Who will be the first one eliminated? Find out the answers to these questions and more on Total…Brawl…Island!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Brawl Island: The NEW Series Chapter 2

It is 7 a.m. in the Smasher Cabin, and most campers are asleep…all but one. Luigi is lying in his bed and writing in a journal of some sort. As he writes, a certain avian also stirs and peers over at him.

Falco: [Yawns] What are you writing there, Luigi?

Luigi: …It's nothing.

Falco: C'mon man, you can tell me. What's up?

Luigi: I told you…its nothing. [Goes back to writing]

Falco: Suit yourself. [Rolls over and goes back to sleep]

In the Brawler Cabin…

Peach gets up and heads over to Mario's bed, being careful not to trip over Yoshi's unconscious body. When she gets there, she shakes him awake…

Mario: [Yawns and blinks sleepily a few times] What is it, Princess?

Peach: I want a shower, Mario. I need you to warm the water up for me.

Mario: Oh…Peach, you can't order me around here…we aren't at the castle at the moment…

Peach: Are you declaring treason? Refusing to help one of the royal families is, you know.

Mario: Peach…I…

Peach: NOW. [Mario sighs, gets up from his bed, and walks out, with the dainty princess following him]

The rest of the Brawlers get up from their fake sleep and stare at one another.

Fox: What was that about?

Link: I have no idea…

Samus: I do. Mario works for Peach in their hometown. She told me.

Ness: So basically, you're saying he is her bitch?

Krystal: Ignoring that…she's still ordering him around, even on national television?

Capt. Falcon: Looks like it…

DK: Fellas, that isn't right…

Meanwhile, Chris is walking over to the two cabins, megaphone in his hand…

Chris: I didn't tell them this last night, but they are in for some rude awakenings in the mornings on this show. [Laughs, then points the megaphone at the two cabins]

Megaphone Chris: CAMPERS, ITS TIME TO GET UP! [Multiple swear words are heard in both cabins, as well as Ike's angry scream.

Ike: DAMN YOU CHRIS, DAMN YOU TO HELL!

Chris: That's what I like to hear! [Turns megaphone on again]

Megaphone Chris: I'LL GIVE YOU TEN MINUTES TO GET DRESSED, DO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO DO, AND THEN TO MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL. BREAK!

In Brawlers cabin…

Link: [Growling] I didn't know it was possible for me to hate someone this much…

Ness: Well, THEN you didn't know Chris Maclean.

DK: Fellas, there's so much hate in the world already, it's almost like shards of glass in my head…do you think you could hate him quietly?

Link: [Shakes himself] Sorry DK, I don't know what came over me for a second…

Ness: [Bitterly] Oh man, and here I thought I had someone who understood what's going on in the world.

Fox: Since Mario and Peach are at the showers, who wants to come with me to get them?

Krystal: I'll go with you, Fox.

Fox: [Smiles at her] Thanks, Krystal.

Krystal: [Blushes] It's not a problem. [The two leave the cabin together]

Confessions

Krystal: For the record, I did not blush it was just a very hot morning…that's all…

End

Ness: Oh spare me. One day and those two are already interested in each other. [Looks over at Samus and Capt. Falcon] You two will be probably be next.

Samus: I'd rather DIE!

Capt. Falcon: Oh c'mon, you don't even know me- [Samus stalks out and Capt. Falcon glares at Ness] Nice going, man.

Ness: [Smiles in that weird way of his] Thanks… [He, too, walks out with Capt. Falcon following him]

Link: [Nervously, as Bowser and Wario walk out of the cabin together] So, DK, how hard do you think today's challenge is going to be?

DK: Link, I wouldn't worry too much, it's only the first challenge. [They walk out talking]

The Brawlers cabin now stands empty, except for a passed out dinosaur on the floor. Yoshi suddenly sits up, only to grasp his head in pain.

Yoshi: Ugh…my…head…where is…everyone? [He stumbles out of the cabin]

The Smashers watch him go, as they are getting ready.

Wolf: [To Falco] Mate, that bloke doesn't look all right.

Falco: True, Wolf, but hey, if it helps us win today, I'll take it.

Snake: That is a good call!

Zelda: Snake, do you even know where you are?

Snake: Normandy?

Confessions

Zelda: What do I think of Snake? He is absolutely insane, how they even let him on this show I can't even imagine-

End

Marth: Ugh, HORRIBLE place, absolutely appalling!

Zelda: No.

Snake: Afghanistan?

Ike: NO! Please just leave before I rip you in half!

Snake: All right, calm your jets Mr. President. [Walks out]

Zelda: …Lets go, if only to make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt someone. [Everyone leaves except Luigi and Sheik]

Luigi is still writing furiously, unaware that almost all of his team has left the cabin. He might have missed the challenge even, if some silent warrior hadn't tapped him on the shoulder.

Luigi: [Looks up at her] What is it?

Sheik: …We got to go.

Luigi: Fine. [Leaves, with her just standing there]

Confessions

Sheik: Luigi…that jerk! [She punches the wall]

End

In the mess hall, there are two tables on either side of the room, with one team sitting at one, and the other team sitting at the other table. Chris is standing in the middle of the room, and opens his mouth to speak…

Chris: Now, campers- [Door opens and Krystal, Fox, Mario, and Peach (with wet hair) come in and sit with their team]

Fox: Sorry, man, we had a little…uh…

Mario: Shower problem.

Chris: Now that everyone is here, [He eyes the two tables for any other missing members] its time to tell you about your first challenge. The first challenge, and one I think you'll all enjoy, is…

Ness: A quiz show?

Ike: A medieval battle simulation?

Snake: Storming the beach?

Zelda: That doesn't even make sense!

Chris: No, no, no! Your first challenge is…Capture The Flag! A simple game, where two teams try daring maneuvers to get the other's precious flag.

Link: Chris, that actually…

Falco: kind of…

Wolf: sounds…

Sonic: AWESOME!

Chris: So, are both teams ready? [Everyone nods] Lets head over to the arena! [They start walking]

Zelda: Arena?

Ike: I like the sound of this!

Chris: A special, multi-purposeful arena, where all of your challenges will take place!

Wolf: Hold up mate, if we are playing Capture The Flag, why don't we just do it outside?

Chris: Because, [the 24 campers head into the arena] we weren't allowed to defile the real wildlife…so we'll just have to ruin an imaginary forest! [The teams gasp in shock]

What looked like an industrial building on the outside looked completely different on the inside. Clouds flew overhead, and trees surrounded the campers. The entrance to the arena was soon covered by the ever-expanding wildlife. The campers all touched things, expecting their hands to pass through the objects like holograms, but everything they touched was solid. It all looked completely real.

Confessions

Fox: What kind of magic is this?

Peach: Everything looks so pretty…kind of like me! [Smiles a winning smile at the camera]

Mario: It really makes you forget your problems…

Falco: This place…I can't even describe it…

Zelda: A very flashy display, I'll give it that much…

Ike: This place makes me slightly less angry towards Chris…OH, SO VERY SLIGHTLY!

End

Chris: [Booming over a loud speaker] NOW, CAMPERS, IT'S TIME TO FINALLY GET THIS CHALLENGE STARTED! BRAWLERS HEAD LEFT, AND SMASHERS HEAD RIGHT! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL 15 MINUTES TO HIDE YOUR RESPECTIVE FLAGS! [Flags appear next to both teams, where Fox picks up the Brawlers flag and Falco picks up the Smashers flag] READY…GET SET…GO! [The campers all race off in their team's directions]

Smashers side…

The Smashers run along the forest, tripping on occasion, but eventually finding a good spot to place their flag: inside of a bush. After they had properly stowed their flag away, all they needed to do was develop the perfect strategy…

Zelda: If we want to win the challenge today, we have to work together.

Confessions

Falco: It's REALLY getting me uncomfortable that Zelda is taking control of our team. I mean; I do NOT want to be in a position where Zelda is stronger than me. [He smirks] So I decided to take charge. Can you blame me?

End

Zelda: So, because of that, I propose that we-

Falco: -do it MY way. [Smiles at Zelda]

Zelda: [Sputtering] YOUR way? But, I could-

Falco: This game requires strategy to pull off a win.

Wolf: Too true, mate. Why, the last game of Capture The Flag I played, the other team was all scattered about on our side…easy pickings.

Falco: Right. Since Wolf and I are clearly the most knowledgeable at this sport, [He looks around for any challengers to this claim] we will take over this challenge. [Looks around again] All right, here's what we are going to do…I'll take half our team to the left, Wolf; take the other half to the right.

Zelda: What about our side, GENIUS? The other team could get by us and take our flag! We need people to stay behind to guard our side!

Falco: Great suggestion, Zelda. Since it was your idea, I think you should be the one to stay behind. After all…Zelda, your job is the most essential one.

Zelda: Then, we need two more people back here, in case one isn't enough!

Falco: [Smiles at her] Fine. Pick anyone you want.

Zelda: Sheik and Luigi.

Sheik: [Angry suddenly] I will not work with him!

Sonic: [Whispering to Luigi] Dude, what did you do? She's about ready to kill you!

Luigi: …

Falco: We NEED to go! Olimar, you're cool with staying back, right?

Olimar: [nods happily]

Falco: All right, team let's get into position… [The nine Smashers walk off, with Luigi glancing back once at Sheik, and they disappear rapidly through the woods]

Confessions

Falco: [Laughing] Did you see the look on Zelda's face! Best time of my life!

Wolf: Maybe it's time for an attempt at an alliance…

Lucario: I am afraid for Luigi. I have seen fierceness in many forms, but none stronger than that in Sheik's eyes at that moment.

Luigi: [Is scribbling madly in his journal, looks up for a moment, shrugs, and then continues writing]

Zelda: If that…BIRD thinks he can make me look like a fool, he's got another thing coming…

End

Brawlers side…

The Brawlers head along their side of the forest, with as much trouble as getting through as the Smashers had. Link, already a clumsy one, fell down and hit his head on a tree, knocking himself out cold. The rest of the unfortunate team finds a good hiding spot: a hollowed out stump. The team then debates on what to do next…

Fox: All right, who do we have that's not in fighting condition at the moment?

Mario: Link is down, and Yoshi doesn't look the best at the moment.

Fox: …All right. Anyone else?

Samus: I know SOMEONE who WILL be knocked out next if they don't take their eyes off me now! [Capt. Falcon smiles, but doesn't do anything]

Samus: That's it! [She lunges at him, but is held back by DK]

DK: We already have enough people down…don't make a bad decision… [Samus shrugs him off]

Samus: Whatever. You guys can make a plan or a strategy all you want. I work alone. [She leaves]

Ness: Awesome. We just lost a fourth of our team.

Krystal: Well, we need someone to go after her! She can't just go off alone!

Capt. Falcon: I'll go.

Fox: No, you'll stay here.

Capt. Falcon: Oh no. I'm not staying here when the action starts.

Fox: [sighs] Look, I'll go after Samus. [Krystal smiles appreciatively at him] Falcon, make sure you stay away from Samus; she seems about ready to kill you at the moment.

Capt. Falcon: [Bitterly] Don't I know it.

Fox: All right, good luck everyone. [Leaves]

Mario: DK, do you want to stay here? So you can watch over these two? [Nods at Link and Yoshi]

DK: All right, fellas.

Krystal: Since we have [She does a quick head count] seven people only, how do you guys want to do this?

Ness: How about we just wing it? [Everyone stares at him] What?

Mario: That sounds perfect. I guess it's time, then. Let's go everybody. [The seven leave, with DK staying behind watching over Link and Yoshi]

Yoshi: No, Mama, I don't want to go to school today… [He collapses next to Link]

DK: What could possibly have been in that coffee? [Settles down to wait]

Chris: [Voice booming across the arena] CAMPERS, YOUR 15 MINUTES ARE UP, AND YOU MORE OR LESS HAVE A TEAM STRATEGY…[Laughs briefly] ANYWAYS, HERE ARE THE RULES FOR TOTAL BRAWL ISLAND'S CAPTURE THE FLAG!

Falco: We already know how to play Chris!

Chris: YOU'D THINK THAT WOULDN'T YOU? THE FIRST RULE IS THAT YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LIFE, AND IF YOU GET TAGGED WHILE ON THE OTHER TEAM'S SIDE, YOU ARE OUT OF THE GAME! [Several people gasp]

Falco: No jailbreaks, or anything?

Chris: NO.

Ike: That's IT! When I get out of here I'm going to KILL-

Lucario: Save it for the other team. [Ike calms down…slightly]

Chris: SO DON'T WASTE YOUR LIFE, IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT. ALSO, YOU MAY FIND OUT THAT THIS FOREST ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS. I HAVE (AND BY ME I MEAN MY INTERNS) HAVE LAID DOWN A FEW…SURPRISES FOR YOU TO OVERCOME, TO TEST YOUR TEAM BUILDING SKILLS. ASO, THESE "SURPRISES" WILL REALLY BOOST THE RATINGS. ALSO, ANY INJURIES SUSTAINED IN THE ARENA ARE NOT REAL, ALTHOUGH THEY WILL LOOK REAL! [Laughs again] THE GAME WILL END IF ONE TEAM CAPTURES THE OTHER'S FLAG, OR IF ONE TEAM LOSES ALL OF ITS MEMBERS. NO PUPPY-GUARDING, AND GOOD LUCK! [Chris snickers] YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT…READY…GO!

Zelda: Why do I not like the sound of that…?

At the borderline…

Falco, Marth, Luigi, and Lucario from the Smashers are facing off the seven Brawlers (Mario, Krystal, Wario, Bowser, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Peach) at the borderline. Neither team seems to be making a move…

Mario: Watch them carefully…

Krystal: This can't be their whole team! We're being played!

Falco: [sarcastic] No way! Well guys time to pack it in. They've outmaneuvered us.

Bowser: Well, we DO outnumber them…

Mario: The old brute strength way, eh?

Bowser: It works…sometimes.

[Wolf runs up to Falco]

Wolf: We set him loose?

Falco: Yes. Let him have a field day.

Wolf: [smiles] Let's get this show started, mate. [Shouts out] Sonic, have at it! [WOO HOO is heard in the distance]

Mario: Dang, we can't just let Sonic run through our territory like that! [Looks at his team] Capt. Falcon, you are undoubtedly the most fit…we need him taken down.

Capt. Falcon: Leave him to me. [Runs off]

Mario: We'll just have to push through… [Suddenly runs through a gap in the Smasher defense]

Falco: Dang it! Luigi, after him! [Luigi runs after the red plumber]

In the time that Mario had used to escape, the other Brawlers had scattered, with Bowser, Wario, and Krystal heading into Smasher territory, and Ness and Peach heading further back to defend their own territory.

Falco: Well, at least the ways open. [Falco, Wolf, Lucario, and Marth head off into the uncharted Brawler territory]

With people on both teams scattered throughout the huge forest, chaos would reign supreme today. But that was how Chris Maclean liked it…

Sonic runs through the Brawler territory, dodging tree and vine alike. His team depended on him for just being a distraction. But to him, this was the most fun he had ever had. Where else could he just run around all day? Sonic keeps running, oblivious with his freedom that he doesn't notice a vine that doesn't look quite like the others. He steps on it, and is immediately stopped in his rampage, as he is suddenly hanging upside down next to a tree…

Sonic: Not cool, Chris! NOT COOL!

Confessions

Sonic: Traps were the surprises? That is one underhanded play, dude!

End

Farther in the Brawler territory…

DK is still looking after Link and Yoshi, when suddenly Link starts to move…

DK: Link? Are you all right?

Link: [sits up] Yeah, I think so. [Looks around] Where is everybody?

DK: They are probably looking for the other team's flag right at the moment, I'd guess.

Link: [Jumps up] WHAT! I've been here sleeping on the job and the challenge has already started? I'm going to help! [Storms off but nearly trips over a log before leaving]

DK: [Calling out to him] Just be sure to not trip over anything more dangerous than a tree stump next time! [Sighs] Looks like it's just you and me, Yoshi. [Looks down at the unconscious dinosaur, only to find out that he isn't there] Oh no… [He goes running off into the forest, getting closer and closer to Falco's group]

Falco's group consisting of himself, Wolf, Lucario, and Marth are walking cautiously through the Brawler territory, ready to run at a moment's notice. Stopping suddenly, Falco motions everyone to stop…

Wolf: Why are we stopping, mate?

Falco: Listen. [The group listens, and after they concentrate for a moment, a faint rustling noise can be heard in the direction they are heading]

Lucario: Okay, there's someone there. What does that have to do with us?

Marth: I'm going to check on it.

Falco: No, Marth, it's not safe-

Marth: It's in our way. I'll see who it is. [Starts walking off] Besides, my good looks will woo whatever man is in our way. [Goes out of sight]

Falco: He's a dead man.

Wolf: Agreed, mate.

Lucario: I third that notion. Let's stay on our toes. [The three hear some footsteps] Marth, is that you? [Captain Falcon appears]

Captain Falcon: Great, I lost that blue hedgehog…what's my team going to say? What's Samus going to say? [The three Smashers just stare at him and he suddenly looks up and visibly flinches] Whoa, don't scare me like that, guys. You could really give a person a heart attack!

Falco: [Whispers to Wolf] Do you think he's onto us?

Wolf: That depends, mate. Does Captain Falcon strike you as stupid?

Falco: Well, he is trying to get close to Samus, in my book that's as good as.

Captain Falcon: Hey, wait a second… [He looks at Lucario] You're on the other team! [He whirls to Falco and Wolf] Which means you're on the other team too! Which means you're trying to get the flag! Well, you almost tricked me, but I was too smart for you!

Falco: Um…yeah sure. We are just going to go now…[The three start to edge away]

Captain Falcon: No, you're not going anywhere! [Charges at the three]

Wolf: Scatter mates! [The three go in different directions, Falco deeper in, Wolf back to the border, and Lucario wasn't fast enough and got tagged by Capt. Falcon]

Lucario: No…[disappears]

Capt. Falcon: No, you're not escaping me! I will get you! [Charges after Falco]

Marth continues to walk deeper in the enemy territory, oblivious to his teammates' danger that happened literally seconds after he walked away. He walks closer and closer to the rustling sounds. He goes slowly, to soak in all of the natural beauty of the forest. He finally gets to the rustling sound, which appears to be a family of squirrels rustling in a tree…

Marth: [Smiles at them] So you all are the troublemakers! I'll be going now; I won't disturb you any- [The rest of his sentence is cut off as numerous squirrels jump off the trees and onto Marth and he starts to run around panicking] OH MY GOD! CRAZY SQUIRRELS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE! [Marth disappears and the squirrels climb up their tree again, content, and waited for their next victim…]

Confessions

Marth: That was SO unfair and cruel! Using squirrels as a deadly weapon! [Looks ruefully into a mirror] My hair is messed up, too!

End

Smasher territory…

Samus Aran had managed to get this far into the Smashers side without too much trouble. She had been walking for about 15 minutes, and had encountered nobody from either team. She stopped to suddenly figure her surroundings and froze. She could see the enemy flag 20 feet in front of her…

Samus: There it is! [Starts to run towards flag but hears a click under her heel]

Samus: Oh, you got to be kidding me, Chris! [She examines the device she stepped on] Seriously, who would've thought an explosive device would be placed right next to their flag! You have to be FREAKING kidding me! [She fumes and decides to stand still for a bit]

Fox is wandering through the Smasher territory looking for Samus, and is hopelessly lost. He doesn't even know how to get back to the border. Miserable, he decides to press on. Leaping over a log, he sees a strange sight: Samus standing still, watching the enemy flag which is literally 5 feet from her! He rushes over to her to find out what's wrong…

Fox: Samus! The flag is right there! What's up with you just standing here?

Samus: [Growls] Look at what I'm standing on, idiot!

Fox: [Looks down at her feet] What the-is that a land mine?

Samus: Congratulations, genius.

Fox: Are you okay? Oh my god, we have to get you away from that thing!

Samus: If I lift my foot off it, it will detonate. Either way, I'm out of the game, because I can't move. [Smiles bitterly at Fox] Take the flag Fox, because I sure as hell can't do it.

Fox: No, I can't. I can't just leave a teammate here in danger.

Samus: I hear people coming, idiot! You have to go now!

Fox: No, It's against my nature. [Olimar and Sheik come out of the dense forest surrounding them]

Samus: Idiot. Now we're both out…

Sheik: …Ready to roll?

Olimar: [Nods]

Samus: Run, Fox! Grab the flag and go! Our team is counting on you!

Fox: No. [Olimar tags him] I promised Krystal I'd look after you…[Disappears]

Samus: [Shouts] Love-struck idiot!

Sheik: Harsh…

Samus: I wouldn't tag me if I were you…

Sheik: [Getting in her face] Why not?

Samus: You'll regret it in the end…

Sheik: Want to get her at the same time, midget?

Olimar: [Looks at her for a second and then nods]

Samus: Fools… [They both tag her and she disappears]

Sheik: …Nice. [Looks quizzically at Olimar] What is that sound-

Because Samus disappeared, the mine had no weight pressing down on it to keep it stable. So, a few seconds after the bounty hunter got tagged, the mine suddenly exploded, taking out both Sheik and Olimar at the same time…

Confessions

Samus: [Laughs] Hey, I did warn them! It's their fault that they didn't listen to me. [She grins] Let's see Falcon do that!

Olimar: [Face palms]

Sheik: …Ridiculous…

End

Brawler territory, near the border…

Ness was patrolling the border for his team, to make sure it was secure. It was a job he liked to do, as it was easy and required little concentration. While walking his endless patrol, he was deep in thought as he normally was. Today's topic was coffee. What he wouldn't do for a cup at the moment. But, then again, that dinosaur seemed to have some and got drugged up. Maybe coffee wasn't the best thing at the moment, he needed to concentrate, not hallucinate. Suddenly, Ness sees Wolf running towards him at full speed, going to fast to stop…

Wolf: Out of the way, mate! [Ness and Wolf collide]

Ness: [On the ground groaning] You…idiot…

Wolf: [Next to him] Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to- [Disappears]

Ness looks over to where Wolf used to be a second before, and shrugged. Getting up, he continues his long and lonely patrol.

Smasher territory (once more)…

Mario is running through the enemy territory, frustrated and alone. Luigi has pursued him for the past 20 minutes, and the green plumber just won't give up. Every trick Mario pulled, every false trail, Luigi continues to doggedly run after him. Mario suddenly slows to a stop, as this terrain feels different from the rest of the forest. While walking cautiously across, Luigi appears behind him…

Luigi: Mario!

Mario: Luigi, can't you ever give up?

Luigi: I can't do that. People…already hate me, Mario. If I failed in this…

Mario: Oh, really? Why would that be? [Edging farther away]

Luigi: …No, you're not fooling ME, Mario. Someone who knows you like a brother! [Runs at him]

Mario: Uh oh… [The ground beneath the two can't take the combined weight of the two and gives way, revealing a hole with nasty-looking spikes at the bottom of it]

Mario: [Grabs on to a root and struggles to hold on] Luigi, we can both make it out of this…

Luigi: [Slowly slipping from his own hold] No…we're not. I'm done…but I'm taking you with me! [Leaps at Mario and manages to grab onto his foot]

Mario: That's it then… [Disappears and Luigi, without any hold, falls onto the spikes, where he also disappears]

Bowser and Wario walk out from their hiding place, and look into the hole…

Bowser: Nasty way to go…

Wario: Well, that's that. Let's keep going. [Farts]

Bowser: Oh man, that reeks!

Ganondorf: That is DISGUSTING! [Walks over to them]

Wario: Hey, Ganondorf, how's it going?

Ganondorf: Not good at all, Wario. I'm stuck on a team led by idiots while my disposable lackeys are on the other team. Even if you both are on the other team, I am GOING to win that money. Do you know how many minions I could buy with $1,000,000?

Wario: Well…

Ganondorf: Rhetorical question! I will let nobody stand in my way! Nobody! [Wario farts again nervously] You know, just for that, I'm going to get you out in the most painful way possible. [Pushes Wario over the edge of the spike pit]

Wario: Son of a- [Hits the spikes and disappears]

Ganondorf: [Glares at Bowser] You're next… [Bowser gulps nervously]

Zelda: Ganondorf, you monster! You can't push people into spikes for the fun of it!

Ganondorf: He was pissing me off! What does it matter, anyway?

Zelda: It matters if you want to stay in this competition…

Ganondorf: [Turns to Zelda] Are you…threatening me?

Zelda: It's called a business offer, idiot!

Ganondorf: Take it somewhere else. I work alone…

Zelda: You'll regret this. No one refuses my help! Just for this, I'll see to it that you're first eliminated!

Ganondorf: You are really getting on my nerves. [Picks Zelda up]

Zelda: [Struggling] What're you doing? Put me down!

Ganondorf: Good-bye. [Throws Zelda into the spike pit, where she disappears] Now Bowser, where were we? [He turns to find that Bowser has fled] Oh well. I'd say this has been a productive day. [He throws his head back and laughs evilly]

Confessions

Zelda: Ganondorf will pay…I'll make sure of it!

End

Brawler territory (once again)…

Sonic: HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE? I'VE BEEN UPSIDE DOWN THE ENTIRE CHALLENGE, AND IT IS GETTING REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE! [Link runs over, attracted by Sonic's shouting]

Link: Sonic! What are you doing up in that tree? You're supposed to be hunting for our flag!

Sonic: Shut up and tag me, dude!

Link: All right, just hold on. You're pretty high up there… [Positions himself under Sonic, not noticing a clicking sound as he did so]

Sonic: What was that?

Link: [Muttering to himself] I'm going to have to jump for it…

Sonic: Wait dude, I just want to get tagged, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! [Link jumps, tags Sonic and immediately falls to the ground]

Link: See, Sonic? Your fine- [Motion-sensor bomb explodes and takes out Link, Sonic, and the surrounding area, which mostly includes trees]

Chris: NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL AN EXPLOSION!

Confessions

Link: How long is this game going to last, anyway? With all of these EXPLOSIVES littered about, how can anyone CONCENTRATE on getting a FLAG?

End

At the border…

Yoshi walks across the border, going directly into enemy territory. It seems he doesn't even know where he's going as he teeters on the verge of falling with every step. However, within 5 steps, a man in camouflage pounces on him. Yoshi barely had time to hit the ground before he disappeared…

Snake: Another terrorist taken down. What are your next orders, Mr. President? [He cocks his head, nods as if someone was actually talking to him, and slithers back to his hiding spot]

Chris: IN CASE ANYONE CARES, THERE ARE ONLY TEN CAMPERS REMAINING IN THE GAME: 4 SMASHERS AGAINST 6 BRAWLERS! [LAUGHS]

I'VE GOT 50 BUCKS ON THE SMASHERS WINNING!

Samus: [Sitting with all the other losers watching the action on television] You do realize they have two less players, right?

Chris: Yeah, but did you see the way Snake took down your dinosaur teammate? Now that was an out! Got to give the insane man props for that!

Mario: Well, let's see…they have an insane man, an angry but probably strong swordsmen…

Chris: Speaking of angry swordsmen, let's find out what Ike is doing right now!

Brawler territory…

Ike had been searching for the enemy flag the entire challenge, and he still couldn't find it. He eventually had gotten so angry at his not finding it on the ground that he became CONVINCED that it was up in a tree. Not being able to climb trees, Ike resorted that he would bring the flag to him, having an effective way to bring the trees closer to the ground…

Ike: STUPID [Hack] DAMN [Slash] FLAG [Cut] WHERE ARE YOU! [Cuts down tree]

Not in this one either, then. I'll just have to move on to the next one! [Positions himself in front of the next tree, when an "army" of squirrels appears behind him, blocking out the sun]

Ike: Did it just get dark or something? [Turns around] Oh shit…stay calm, Ike, you can take them! [Raises his sword and charges, only to get crushed by the sheer weight of the squirrels]

Ike: I…regret…nothing! [Disappears]

Confessions

Ike: A squirrel army literally crushes me in Capture The Flag. What could possibly be NEXT! [Punches a hole in the wall] OW! [Rubs his hand] I HATE THIS SHOW ALREADY!

End

At the border…

Snake is waiting in position for his next target, when a very familiar villain approaches him…

Ganondorf: Snake? What're you doing sitting in a bush like an idiot? WE ARE LOSING BIG TIME!

Snake: Tactics. [Turns back to his task]

Falco: Guys, I've got their flag! [Runs into clearing holding a flag]

Snake: Nice work, soldier! Get over to base camp, stat!

Falco: Okay then… [Starts to run, but is tagged by DK and Ness simultaneously]

Falco: Son of a bitch! [Disappears but the flag stays where he was, 15 feet from the border]

DK: Yeah! [High-fives Ness]

Ganondorf: Now what?

Chris: THE FLAG STAYS WHERE IT IS!

Ganondorf…Humph. [Turns to Snake] How do you want to do this?

Snake: Stealth mission.

Ganondorf: Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. We're screwed anyway. [Bowser runs past border, carrying the Smasher flag]

Snake: We have failed.

Ganondorf: I don't fail. I blame others for my failures.

Bowser: That's right, Ganondorf! How do you feel about letting me go now!

Ganondorf: [Snarling in rage] Shut up, Bowser. You may just find out…

Chris: CONGRATULATIONS BRAWLERS ON WINNING THE CHALLENGE TODAY! PLEASE WAIT A FEW MINUTES FOR THE PROGRAM TO TERMINATE. [As they are waiting Krystal and Peach walk out]

DK: What happened to you both?

Krystal: I walked around the whole time looking for that damn flag. I see someone already beat me to it. [Smiles at Bowser] Nick work.

Bowser: [Blushes slightly] Thanks, Krystal.

Ness: [To Peach] Where were you? We could've won earlier had we used you as a meat shield.

Peach: I was sunbathing. [Walks haughtily away]

Ness: Are you KIDDING me! [Program terminates and the "survivors" meet up with the losers]

Chris: [Looking sad that he lost the bet] Brawlers, congratulations on winning today! You all are safe…for now. [Brawlers cheer and Chris looks at the defeated Smashers] Smashers, I expected better from a lot of you. Since you lost today's challenge, you must now meet me at the campfire in exactly ONE hour to vote someone off! I'll see you guys then. I have some…unfortunate business to take care of. [Chris walks out of the arena and the two teams follow him]

Brawlers cabin…

Fox: We won our first challenge everyone!

Krystal: Don't forget that it was thanks to Bowser!

Bowser: Guys, it was nothing…

Mario: Since we were sure we were going to win, we decided to make Chris have a side-bet with us!

Link: What did you bet?

Fox: We bet that if we won today...he would have to throw us a party in our cabin tonight! [Everyone cheers]

Ness: That is the best news I've heard in two days. [Chris walks out of the cabin]

Chris: It's ready. [Walks sullenly towards the campfire]

Peach: Let's PARTY! [They all run into the cabin]

The Campfire ceremony…

Chris is facing the 12 Smashers, holding a tray of 11 marshmallows in his hands. He pauses dramatically for a few seconds, and then begins his speech…

Chris: Smashers, I hold in my hand a tray of marshmallows. If [He looks around at the campers] I call your name, you are safe from elimination, and can come take your marshmallow. At the end of the ceremony, if you don't have a marshmallow you are eliminated from Total Brawl Island! You just then walk down the Dock of Shame, and take the Boat of Losers and feel the shame of being the first one voted off! [Some Smashers gasp] Plus, you can never come back. EVER! [Everyone jumps at this last shouted word]

Falco: Damn it, Chris! Just get on with it, will you!

Chris: Fine. The first marshmallow of Total Brawl Island EVER goes to…Snake! [Snake comes up and grabs his marshmallow for Chris]

Snake: [Pokes it] Marshmallows here aren't filled with poison, are they?

Chris: No, Snake, no they're not. [Snake shrugs and eats his marshmallow] Next marshmallows go to Falco, Ike, Zelda, Olimar, Sonic, Marth, Sheik, and Wolf! [They come up and eat they're marshmallows]

Chris: Luigi, Ganondorf, and Lucario. I have two marshmallows left on the plate. The next marshmallow goes to…Luigi! [Luigi shakily comes up to grab his marshmallow]

Chris: And it finally comes down to the two of you. [Smiles wickedly] Lucario, you were the first one out on your team, it may lead your teammates to think you're worthless! [Lucario grimaces] Ganondorf, you survived the challenge, but you acted like a real villain the ENTIRE time, even going so far as to getting one of your teammates out. [Ganondorf shrugs] That being said, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

Lucario! [Lucario brightens and gets his marshmallow] Ganondorf, I'm sorry, but it looks like you're out! Dock of Shame is that way! [Points to dock that has a boat waiting]

Ganondorf: ME FIRST OUT! I'LL BE BACK, MARK MY WORDS! [Leaves amid a stream of curses]

Chris: [Turns back to the remaining 11 Smashers] Congratulations on surviving your first elimination ceremony! Some of you might not be so lucky next time, though…[Laughs as he walks over to his cruise ship while the Smashers head over to their cabin for the night]

Smashers cabin…

Luigi is getting ready for bed when Sheik approaches him…

Sheik: What do you think you're doing, little green man?

Luigi: [Shrugs] Getting ready for bed.

Sheik: No, you sleep over there now. [She points over at Ganondorf's now vacant bed]

Luigi: …All my stuff is here…

Sheik: Perhaps I didn't make it CLEAR the first time! [She grabs Luigi] You are GOING to sleep over there, or I'm going to THROW you into the lake and you can sleep THERE!

Luigi: I…don't understand. [Glances up at Sheik] Why do you suddenly hate me?

Sheik: You know why-

Falco: [Irritated] Give it a rest already! Beat him up tomorrow I don't care! Just let me sleep now!

Zelda: He's right, Sheik. We need our sleep. [Sheik glares at Luigi as she lies down on her own bed and the lights go out soon after]

Chris' cruise ship…

Chris: Well, our first challenge is over and the first camper is gone! Already the sparks are beginning to fly! [He laughs] What will I throw at the campers next? Who will crack under the pressure? Will Sheik take matters into her own hands and just kill Luigi? Find out…next time on Total…Brawl…Island!


	3. Chapter 3

Total Brawl Island: The NEW Series Chapter 3

It is 6 a.m. on Total Brawl Island, and it is very peaceful…for the moment. The sun's first light is faintly showing through the thick cover of night, and it is still pretty dark out. Chris Maclean walks out of the mess hall, accompanied by his handy-dandy megaphone and a flashlight. Reaching the cabin area, he puts the megaphone to his lips and says, "CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

Groans are heard from both cabins and Ike screams back at him.

"CHRIS, I NEED MY SLEEP, SHUT UP!"

Chris says back at the enraged Smasher. "ALL RIGHT MAN, YOU CAN SLEEP IN, BUT THEN YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!"

Smasher Cabin

Ike groans and gets up. While he gets ready to face another challenge on the island, he notices the whole of the cabin staring at him. Grinning sheepishly, he says to his team, "Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me."

His team is silent, and Ike, shrugging, walks out of the cabin.

Confessions

Capt. Falcon: Ike might not know what's going on, but I think he's got some anger management issues!

End

Brawler Cabin

Mario gets up, stretches, and looks at Peach. "Princess," he asks, "did you make it through the night without too much trouble?"

Peach briefly looks at Fox and Krystal, then turns back to the red plumber.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mario, thanks for your concern."

Satisfied, Mario waits for Peach to get ready, and they both go outside together.

Link tries to get up, but he gets tangled up in his sheets and falls to the floor.

DK worriedly asks him, "Are you all right, Link?"

Link nods, and gets up. "Yeah, that happens to me all the time."

The clumsy swordsman and DK walk out, followed by Ness, Wario, and Bowser.

The cabin is mostly empty, and Samus gets up, and walks over to the door, when Capt. Falcon blocks her way.

Smiling at her, he says, "Hey, Samus."

Her response is to throw him out the door. She is about to leave herself, when Krystal stops her.

"Do you think…you're being a little harsh to him? All he did was say hello. That's not so bad, is it?"

Samus looks briefly at her. "I've seen the way he looks at me. I don't like it; I don't like him." With those words she walks out of the cabin.

Krystal looks at Fox. "Can you believe that?"

Fox nods. "Denial is a powerful thing."

Krystal looks at him, but before she can respond to his statement Yoshi gets up from his bed.

Fox looks at him in concern. "Yoshi, man, how do you feel?"

Yoshi looks at his strangely. "I feel better than I did yesterday, that's for sure."

The three of them walk out of the cabin, leaving it completely empty. The other cabin, however, was a different matter…

Smasher Cabin

The Smashers are all still in their cabin, off to a very slow start. Lucario is sitting calmly, but one person can see the look of shame that shows briefly on the Aura Pokemon's face. Olimar walks up to him and pats him on the back. Lucario looks shocked, but still says "Thank you." Olimar just nods happily.

Falco and Wolf try to leave the cabin, but Zelda blocks the door.

"You stay here for the moment. We need to have a talk. As a team."

Wolf shrugs. "Sure, mate." The lupine walks away, leaving the two to argue.

Falco retorts, "Why do we need talk? Sure, we lost, but we voted off a worthless guy that would have hurt us in the end."

Zelda smiles at him. "We lost using your strategy, now it's my turn to lead."

Walking away triumphantly, she leaves the avian standing by the door.

Marth taunts him, "Someone's speechless!"

Falco says bitterly to him, "Shut up, and stay away from me!"

Wolf tries to calm him down. "Chill mate, she's just trying to rub it in. For her, it's payback time."

Falco grumbles, but in the end, walks out of the cabin to join Ike.

Sonic shouts, WOOHOO! CHALLENGE DAY!" The fastest thing alive runs out of the cabin before anyone can stop him.

Luigi, carrying his journal, tries to leave the cabin unnoticed, but sees Sheik giving him the death glare. Luigi walks out of the cabin fast, but not fast enough to miss Sheik calling to him. "Watch out during the challenge today, little green man."

Zelda looks at her sharply. "What did he even do to you in the first place, Sheik?"

Sheik doesn't answer; instead she walks out of the cabin, leaving Wolf, Marth, Lucario, Olimar, Zelda, and Snake in the cabin.

Zelda begins to address the remaining members of her team, but Chris decides at that moment to yell into his megaphone. "HURRY UP SMASHERS, THIS CHALLENGE IS FUN!"

Captain Falcon asks, "Really?"

Chris, into the microphone, says, "YEAH, IT'S FUN. FOR ME ANYWAY."

The rest of the Smashers groan and exit the cabin to join the others.

Chris, upon seeing the final people head out of the cabins, sets his megaphone aside lovingly, much to everyone else's relief.

"Today, campers," the narcissistic host starts, "today's challenge will test you in ways you have never imagined. You will be pushed to the breaking point, mentally and physically." He pauses dramatically, waiting for his words to take effect. Link looked worried, Luigi was trying to avoid Sheik's glare, and he was sweating profusely. The rest looked slightly worried, and Chris smiled wickedly.

"Campers, today's challenge is-"

Snake interrupts his speech. "It's boot camp."

Chris glares at the military man, and replies curtly, "No, Snake, no it's not. However, that is a VERY good suggestion for a later challenge. Still, stop interrupting me! You're ruining the moment!" Satisfied he could continue ruining their lives, he announced to the 23 remaining contestants, "Your next challenge…is…Stay The Night!"

The campers looked confused, but they all were too tired to argue the point that the challenge already made no sense.

Chris then handed each camper a box. Inside, Brawlers and Smashers saw the most unappetizing sludge, mostly green with bits of stuff they couldn't for the life of them recognize as edible.

Peach asked shrilly, "What is IT?"

Chris, looking offended, told her, "It's breakfast, courtesy of our scarcely-paid cuisine master Chef Hatchet!" The TV host gestured to the window of the mess hall, where the giant man in an apron glared at them.

Wario, meanwhile, had already shoveled down his portion, and was reaching for the others' boxes.

"This stuff tastes AMAZING!" he chortled as he emptied another box of unappetizing food into his mouth.

The rest of the campers edged away from him.

Chris started to walk off to the arena, with his unfortunate and unwilling followers trailing behind them. Following the path for a moment, they suddenly reach the giant arena they had been in for the first challenge. It looked completely out of place, a visible wrongness amidst the trees and the sounds of wildlife.

Chris went in, a broad smile on his face. The eleven Smashers and twelve Brawlers entered the "mighty" arena after the cruel host. They looked around, expecting to see a lush forest again, or something equally mystifying, but all they saw was Chris standing dramatically in the center of the room.

Chris says to them all, "So…you've come. I didn't expect for you all to make it here alive."

Ness adds in. "Chris…I have no idea what you're saying right now.

Chris adamantly ignores him and continues, "You've survived the first challenge…but can you survive…this?"

The two teams suddenly found themselves in a building of some sort, and they all found themselves marveling at the exquisite architecture. Chris Maclean was nowhere to be found.

Chris' voice suddenly intrudes in on the scene. "WELCOME CAMPERS… TO SMASH MANSION! YOUR CHALLENGE TODAY IS TO LAST THE LONGEST OUT OF EVERYONE, AND THE TEAM THAT HAS THE LAST PERSON STANDING WINS INVINCIBILITY FOR THE NIGHT…AND THE LOSER HAS TO SEND SOMEONE HOME."

Falco scoffs. "So all we have to do is stay in this building? How easy is that?"

Chris' voice rang out yet again. "WELL…THAT...AND MAKE SURE NOTHING IN THE MANSION KILLS YOU…"

The 23 campers stare at each other, wide-eyed.

Zelda protests, "You can't do this! We have rights!"

Chris answers back sullenly. "FINE, TAKE EVERYTHING I SAY LITERALLY. YOU PEOPLE NEED TO LIGHTEN UP! ANYWAY…BACK TO MY AWESOME CHALLENGE! BRAWLERS WILL START IN THE KITCHEN, SMASHERS START IN THIS ROOM!

The Bawling Brawlers leave, only having to walk down a short corridor to reach the kitchen, which was filled with…things you might usually find in a kitchen.

Once they were all in their respective starting positions, Chris continued. "CAMPERS, SOME THINGS IN THE MANSION WILL TRY TO ATTACK YOU, SO…GOOD LUCK! CHALLENGE STARTS IN 1 MINUTE!"

Kitchen

Ness looks defeated already. "Great…one minute to plan out how we are going to make complete fools of ourselves in front of the entire viewing world."

Fox slapped his pessimistic teammate on the back. "Come on, Ness, it could be fun!"

Ness merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Mario added in. "We can't stay in a large group," The plumber said, "It would be really easy for Chris to pick us off."

The others agreed, and Mario began to lay down his plan for victory.

Main Room

Wolf started the conversation. "All right mates, we need to win this challenge. Any ideas?"

Luigi was shivering, though not from the cold. "Well, we could hide in this room and never come out," the obviously slightly scared plumber said.

Sheik turned to him, fury in her eyes. "WE ARE NOT LOSING THIS CHALLENGE, LITTLE GREEN MAN!"

They were about to argue more, but they heard Chris' voice over the magical loudspeaker.

"I KNOW THE TEAMS HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH TIME TO PREPARE…WHICH IS PERFECT! CHALLENGE STARTS…NOW!

Everyone glanced at each other at that moment.

"I hate that man," The unlucky campers said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Total Brawl Island 2: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chapter 4: A Shape Shifting Surprise

The host, Chris Maclean is standing on the dock and is doing his opening speech that he does before every episode:

"Welcome, to Total Brawl Island. On today's episode, we'll see how the contestants are doing in their second challenge, Watch Luigi get the spark scared out of him by ghosts, And a shape shifting surprise for our feisty bounty hunter!" "You're in for a real treat, so stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Total...Brawl...Island!"

Inside the mansion, the campers are formuating a plan to win the challenge when Chris Maclean makes a suprise announcement: "Campers, a brief side note, this challenge is a contest of bravery, only the strong will survive. However, if you leave the mansion, then you will be eliminated! whichever team manages to survive the longest or has the most members still in the mansion at dawn, will win Invinceability and have a secret surprise waiting for them back at their cabin! Good Luck! You'll need it. The challenge offically starts..NOW!"

Bawling Brawlers: 

Samus: "A secret surprise? Wait a second, i think i know who he's talking about."

Mario: "What do you mean, Samus? are you saying you know what the 'Secret Surprise' is?"

Samus: "Give me a moment to access my Logbook, and i'll tell you who i think it is."

Mario: "Okay."

Bowser: "Um, Mario? are you the one that's breathing down my neck?"

Mario: "No. How could i be breathing down your neck if i'm over here?"

Bowser: "If you're not standing behind me, then who is?"

*SKREEE!*

Bowser: "AHHHHHHHHHH! It's a Metroid! Run for your lives!"

Samus: "A Metroid? That's impossible! they're supposed to be extinct!"

Bowser: "AHHH! It's got my tail! Samus, Get it off!"

Samus: "Mario! Toss me an Ice Flower,Quickly! Bowser's getting attacked by a metroid!"

Mario: "Samus! Catch!" *Tosses Samus an Ice Flower*

Samus:"This may not be the same as my Ice Beam, but it'll have to do!" *Power-Up*

Bowser: "Don't just stand there, Samus! Get this thing off me!"

Samus: "This may sting a little.." *Shoots the metroid with her Ice-Enhanced Paralyzer and then shatters it with her Plasma Whip*

Bowser: "Did you get it?" *Checks his tail* "Whew! That was close! I almost thought i was a goner! Thanks, Samus."

Mario: "Samus, did you find out what the 'Secret Surprise' is?"

Samus: *Power-down* "Now that you mention it, i did."

Mario: "what is it?"

Samus: "Before Bowser was attacked by the metroid that i just destroyed, i found out the identity of the so-called 'Secret Surprise', A bounty hunter named Gandrayda."

Mario: "A bounty hunter?"

Samus: "Yes. using what happened to the Phazon energy inside my body after destroying Dark Samus on the planet Phazze as a basis, i was able to create an Anti-Phazon vaccine that would cure the other bounty hunters that i was working with on Norion of their Phazon Corruption. 

Ness: "So, what you're saying is, you discovered a way to reverse the effects of Phazon Corruption based off your own experience?"

Samus:"You're exactly right, Ness. In fact, that is how i was able to save Gandrayda from becoming another one of Dark Samus's mindless slaves."

Ness: "Wow. How did you do it?"

Samus: "I used my time machine to travel to the Pirate Homeworld one month and seven days before Gandrayda had become fully corrupted and brought her back to my lab in the present, where i adminstered the Anti-Phazon vaccine."

Samus:"Let's make sure we win this challenge so we get invincibility!

ALL CHEER:"HOORAY!"

Samus:"And while you're at it, feel free to sabotage the other team!"

ALL CHEER:"HOORAY!"

Screaming Smashers: 

Luigi:"I don't like mansions, especially haunted ones! I don't have my Poltergeist 3000 with me, so if i get attacked by a ghost, i'll be running for the door, screaming."

Zelda:"Ghosts? There are ghosts in here?"

Falco:"You two are scared of ghosts? Ha! I've seen things a lot scarier when i was working on Star Fox!"

*ghost appear from nowhere behind Falco* 

Luigi: "FFFFalco...Gulp...Behind you."

Falco:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ghosts! This place is haunted!"

*More ghosts appear Luigi,Zelda, and Falco are joined by the other members*

ALL SCREAM:"GHOSTS! EVERYONE MAKE A BREAK FOR THE DOOR!"

when the screaming smashers reach the door, they find that it's locked 

Falco: "the Ghosts are coming! we've got to get out of here!"

Ike: "I've had enough of your screaming! Let me at that door!" 

Ike charges at the door and slices it in two

Ike:"I opened the door! Everyone Move, Now!"

When they get outside:BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! 

Chris Maclean comes out and tells the Screaming Smashers that "Sorry. Since you left the mansion, that means you lose." The Bawling Brawlers on the other hand, "Congratulations! You have won the challenge! Invincibility is yours! Now, go back to your cabin where you'll find your 'Secret Suprise' Bonus prize waiting for you!"

Bathroom cam:

Samus:"WE WON! Invincibility is ours! And i'll get to see Gandrayda for the first time since she was cured of her Phazon Corruption! BONUS!"

Back at the Bawling Brawler cabin:

Samus: "Whew! That was brutal. i'm beat." 

Peach: "Yeah, i'm so tired, i could fall asleep right here."

Peach: *turns on the lights* "Samus? is that your power suit over there?"

Samus: "What are you talking about, Peach? i thought i left it at the mansion."

?:"Well hello there, Sammy. How nice to see you again."

Samus:"Gandrayda? is that you?"

?:"Of course it's me, Samus."

*Gandrayda changes back to her orignal form*

Gandrayda: "I must thank you for saving my life Samus. if you hadn't gone back in time and brought me back to your lab in the present and given me that Anti-Phazon vaccine, i might have ended up becoming one of Dark Samus's slaves."

Meanwhile at the campfire ceremony:

Chris Maclean: Screaming Smashers, I have 10 marshmallows and there are 11 of you, which means one of you will be going home tonight. Once you have been eliminated, you're gone for good. in other words, you cannot come back, EVER. 

And the marshmellows go to:

Falco

Zelda

Wolf

Sheik

Ike

Marth

Olimar

Sonic

Snake

This is the last marshmallow of the evening, which goes to... 

*Dramatic Pause*

Gannondorf!

Gannon: YEAH! I'M STILL IN! STICK THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND FLUSH IT, PLUMBER BOY! *Evil Laugh*

Chris Maclean: Luigi, Sorry bro, but your luck has run out.

Luigi: I'm not-a going anywhere! Not without my brother!

Chris Maclean: *Sigh* Well, then i guess i have no other choice. SECURITY!

*Muah hahahahahhahaha!*

Dark Samus: You have been eliminated, Luigi! Leave now while you still have your free will!

Luigi: ! *Runs down the dock and dives into the boat* Drive! Just get me out of here!

*The driver complies and lead-foots the boat away from the island.*

Chris Maclean: Hey, i had to do it. he wouldn't leave.

Dark Samus: Yeah, whatever. I did my part of the deal, now it's time you did yours. Where's the Phazon you promised me? hand it over."

Chris Maclean: *Hands Dark Samus a Phazon Canister*

Dark Samus: Thanks.

Ten members of the Screaming Smashers remain. Samus and Gandrayda are reunited. and Dark Samus has a job as the camp's one and only Security Guard complements of Chris Maclean?

As if it wasn't strange enough already, it;s only going to get wierder! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Total...Brawl...Island!


End file.
